


The Perfect Machine

by ShamanicShaymin



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bilingual Character(s), Bondage, Canon-Typical Smoking, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, M/M, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivals to Lovers, Rough Sex, Teasing, Tickling, Xenophilia, impotence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Dr. Kahl has the perfect invention and Werner Werman gets to test it. However, the rat does not give in so easily. Even while bound, he’s got a trick or two up his sleeve.
Relationships: Dr. Kahl/Werner Werman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Perfect Machine

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I gave each other Cuphead prompts, and I believe one of them was “Labrat, experiment.” You can see how out of hand it gotten. XD Despite being a PWP, this fic has been frustratingly difficult to write, and I’ve been constantly getting blocked for no goddamn reason. But I wanted to finish another Cuphead fic that wasn’t just a drabble, so I forced myself through. Sometimes it’s what you have to do when the muse abandons you and runs away screaming. :p 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta for checking my German and making sure it’s legible instead of a Google Translate glitch soup. XD Translations can be found in the end notes!

Dr. Kahl’s newest invention was brilliant, Werner Werman had to admit it. His rival in engineering—and recently lover—was determined to up his game, vowing to create a machine that would surpass anything the rat had ever built. He can’t say he didn’t know what he was getting into when he agreed to be the doctor’s test subject—hell, it was more than obvious when he was handed a bottle of lubricant and a cock ring. He equipped the cock ring under his pants then stood beneath the device. Werner was certain the machine would be no match for him…. It’s not like it had a soul the way his robot did. It couldn’t affect him the way a person can. Right?

Long mechanical arms with gloved hands grabbed the veteran’s wrists and ankles, spreading him apart to make it impossible for him to punch or kick. So far, so good. More arms appeared, waving blue feathers that he guessed must’ve been shed by Wally Warbles. A toothy grin appeared on Werner’s face as the feathers brushed his belly and the inside of his armpits—sure, it tickled a little, but his expression was that of smug satisfaction rather than a response to the sensitivity.

“Is that all, Doktor?” Werner smirked. “Not very original, I’m afraid!”

 _“I was expecting you’d say that.”_ Dr. Kahl’s voice answered from the room’s intercom. _“It’s all going according to plan… Yer lowered expectations will soon be yer downfall!”_

The rat swallowed his words as soon as the feathers swiped the soles of his feet—he jerked them back, but the machine’s grip on his ankles tightened. He grit his teeth from the ongoing assault, restraining a whine as a feather waved across the back of his shoulders. He gasped and surrendered a chuckle once the feathers weaved over his chest. Fingers probed at his navel, which finally set him off into full-fledged laughter. The feathers were merely a warm-up, and the machine foregone them in favor of tickling him head on, from the insides of his ears to the small of his back, to his neck and clavicles and stomach and thighs. The rat howled and twisted in his binds, and the force of his struggle slipped his helmet over his eyes.

 _“Just as I thought… yer serious demeanor is broken once yer ticklish spots are brought into the equation._ ” Dr. Kahl observed. _“Now let’s strip you of yer clothing and see just how sensitive you REALLY are!”_

“Hahaha… no! No…!” Werner squirmed. But unless either of them spoke the safe word (“cherry bomb”) the challenge would continue. The machine unfastened his helmet, dropping it to the floor with a _clang._ It fumbled with the button of his trousers next, and the strap holding them up slipped from the veteran’s shoulder. Finally, the machine yanked off his pants in one fell sweep, exposing him to the elements. Werner froze and his fur stood on end. The only clothing the war veteran had left was a bandage wrapped around the stub of his tail—this the doctor agreed beforehand to leave alone. His cock had become stiff as a result of the tickling, and the cool lab air wasn’t doing it any favors either.

The machine resumed its relentless assault of Werner, inciting him to fight. But with each hand he caught up with, a dozen more swarmed around him—he howled and thrashed as those fingers dominated him, those same fingers going as far as rubbing his chest and clavicles and back. He jerked his body around, his cock bouncing with his movements. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as the tickling took its toll, his belly sore and his throat hoarse…

“ _Good! Very good…”_ A clap was heard before Dr. Kahl rubbed his hands. _“Now let’s see how you handle THIS!”_

One of the machine hands that approached Werner was slicked with a cool substance—the finger circled and probed at his hole, teasing but not quite entering. Werner writhed but the other hands restrained him, keeping him just out of reach… The veteran clenched his teeth, hoping to god to contain the pathetic whine which threatened to leave his throat. He couldn’t give the mad doctor that satisfaction, he couldn’t lose this game... He hissed as finally, _finally,_ the finger pushed up to the first knuckle—it circled inside him, exploring and burying deeper within him. A second digit joined the first, making scissor movements to spread him. Werner sighed when the machine pulled out, disappointed at the emptiness it left him with—only for his eyes to widen when he spotted the final machine probe. Attached to the probe was a large silicone dildo, purple as a calla lily and its balls the size of a pair of apples. The shaft was thick and veined, and the head as smooth as the surface of a pearl.

Just as Werner was contemplating if it was possible it would even _fit,_ the machine lurched forward, penetrating him.

The rat yelped, clearly not used to taking a size like this so quickly. His ears twitched and his astonishment dissolved into a low groan as his walls adjusted to the intrusion… The mechanical hands stroked him and massaged his back, fingers kneading his shoulders and clavicles, and fondling his belly and thighs. The dildo shifted back and forth, gradually gaining momentum. The pinch of pain ebbed into pleasure and the rat arched forward, welcoming the mechanical ministrations. The fingers touched him everywhere—everywhere but his aching shaft and balls.

“Doktor... Doktor...” Werner gasped.

“ _Yes Werner?_ ” God, he could taste the smugness in his voice. _“I must say, yer new position quite pleases me. I think I’ll keep you like that for a while._ ”

“I admit this is a brilliant machine...” Werner quivered. “But it’ll take more than that to subdue me. Size isn’t everything—it’s how you use it that matters!”

 _“A spoiled little rat, ain’t you? So stubborn and so greedy…_ ”

Werner moaned and writhed, trying to tilt his body to force the hands to brush against his cock. The real prison was the constant sense of _need_ —even if the machine had relented and started to jack him off, the cock ring did its job. He would always, _always_ be on the very brink, and unable to do a damn thing about it…

“Stubborn… yes. Greedy… yes.” The rat wheezed. The former had to be what the mad doctor was taking advantage of—wanting to keep him fighting like a victim sinking deeper into quicksand. “ _Ja…_ you’ve drawn me into your trap, Doktor. But like a cat, you want to play with your prey before eating it. I’m not just a meal, but your toy… your entertainment…”

“ _Where are you going with this, Werner? I don’t have time for this nonsense._ ” Dr. Kahl must’ve pressed a button because the dildo charged at max speed. Perfect. Werner screamed, arching his back and displaying himself for the camera—something his past self would’ve been too proud and embarrassed to do. Clenching his teeth, Werner sucked the air through them before speaking again:

“Yes… _Ihr Spielzeug_. Your little toy to do as you please! You can use me the way you use your machines. Ahh—! I can squeak and squeal as well as they can… what kind of inventor am I… if I can’t also be an invention? What kind of… hah… ah… inventor am I… if I can’t build myself to serve the needs of the mechanic who uses me?”

_“Werner… what are you…?”_

“I am yours. _Ich bin deine Maschine._ ” Werner breathed. “Nnngh… Do what you wish with me. Take me. Build me up. Bend me over your desk, hold my arms behind my back… _und fick meinen Arsch hart…_ ”

“ _How DARE you use the_ Deutsche _language in this way!”_ The doctor’s voice grew strained. _“That vulgar utterance in our shared tongue… that’s cheating!”_

“You are the master. _Ja…_ You’re the one who’s in control of me now! I want you grabbing my fur, yanking my ears, scratching your nails deep down my back… _Bring mich zum Schreien und fick mich härter!”_

_“Stop this right now, Werner! Before I… I…”_

“Before what? Before you shove your fingers into my mouth and force me to suck on them? Ahh… it’ll almost be as good as sucking your cock… You can make me buck and writhe under your weight, and… _und ermutige mich, indem du mich berührst… drücke und pumpe meinen Schaft…”_

_“Stop it! Stop iiiiiiit!”_

_“Ich werde dich lutschen, bis du abspritzt. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen... nicht bis ich den letzten Tropfen bekomme!”_

The machine shut down. The dildo withdrew and disappeared from the room, leaving Werner woefully empty. The mechanical hands gently lay the labored rat veteran on the floor before vanishing as well. 

“ _Meet me in my room, Werner. Bring the lube.”_

~

It was difficult for Werner to coordinate himself due to his chopped tail—but as long as he was careful and walked slowly, he’d be fine. Plus it meant the poor doctor would have to wait and suffer a little longer… which suited him just fine.

Dr. Kahl didn’t use his bed much due to staying up late working on his inventions—the veteran usually found him asleep on his desk with a blanket over him left by his robot. Now the scientist lay on the mattress, sprawled across the sheets and propped up on his pillows. His glasses were lopsided and coated in condensation, hanging from his face at an awkward angle. His lab coat was open, revealing a half-unbuttoned shirt hiked high up his chest. His trousers were kicked off along with his shoes. His breath came in short pants as a desperate fist shook between his legs...

Werner Werman crawled on the bed, taking his partner’s shaft from him and pouring copious amounts of lube over it. This was more for the doctor’s comfort than his own—after his ordeal with the machine, stretching was no longer necessary. The rat bent over and sat on top of Kahl, sighing as he lowered himself down to the hilt. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to register his partner’s heat… the scientist was obviously nowhere as large as the machine. Then it dawned on Werner why Dr. Kahl put so much effort into this invention—not just to compete with him on who was better between the two, but to prove he could still please him.

The doctor wasn’t getting any younger, which meant that some days his body wouldn’t agree with his desire. No matter how much he had wanted Werner on those days, he remained soft—something which brought the scientist much anguish and frustration. Especially since he had gone through his entire life believing he’d never find a partner—he was just too eccentric—and accepting it, only to fall for a rat twenty years younger than him and having his carefully crafted logical world crumble to dust as a result. Werner had spent his time in Inkwell prepping his home—rather, his bunker—to protect himself from a world that no longer needed him. Then the goddamn mad scientist blasted not only the walls around his base, but his heart too.

It was time to show him his gratitude. As long as the doctor was still hard, he belonged to him.

Werner picked up Kahl’s glasses and fit them back on his face. He cupped the scientist’s cheeks, thumbs brushing his beard as he did so, then he leaned in and kissed him.

A weak whimper caught in the doctor’s throat as he clumsily kissed him back. His hands wandered over the veteran’s furry body, stroking the back of his ears and rubbing the sensitive membrane with his thumb. The rat’s whiskers tickled his face—a perfect counterpart to Kahl’s mustache. As Werner’s paws caressed his scalp and threaded through his thin mauve hair, the doctor slowly lifted his hips, looking for a rhythm he and his partner could work with. 

The way the veteran groaned inside his mouth and pressed down hard signified he wanted it rough—fine with him, for the mad scientist no longer wanted to wait. Werner kept the doctor pinned, slamming down hard against his body. Need consumed the pair like the jaws of a beast, their kisses ravenous and longing. As their tongues collided, Dr. Kahl ignored his glasses as they got lopsided again—he raked his fingers across his partner’s back, rubbing beneath his clavicles and tracing his scars.

Contrary to popular belief, cock rings didn’t prevent orgasms, but they did _enhance_ them. After hanging by a thread for an agonizing eternity, the finish was finally in sight—Werner withdrew his lips from Kahl’s and leaned back, one paw on the doctor’s chest and the other clamped on his side as he grinded against his thrusts. The veteran cried out as sweet release claimed him, shuddering as he was swallowed up by the indescribable ecstasy. His walls pulsed around his partner so he could share the sensation, squeezing out the doctor’s release.

The room went quiet save for their heavy breathing. With barely enough strength left in him, Werner reached for a wad of tissues in order to remove the cock ring and clean himself and Kahl up. But even _that_ wasn’t enough, with one priority left before he allowed himself to pass out—he rolled to the side of the bed and fumbled with a cigar and a box of matches, successfully lighting up on the third try.

“...I told you not to smoke in my room, Werner.” Dr. Kahl grumbled. “You’ll set my lab on fire someday.”

The rat sighed, closing his eyes as he released a stream of smoke through his nostrils. “And yet, you kept these right here for me. You could’ve thrown them away.” He earned this cigar, dammit.

“Hmm, perhaps I will…”

“I’d like to see you try, Doktor.”

Dr. Kahl set his glasses on his side’s nightstand before collapsing on top of Werner’s chest. 

“How was it…?”

“The invention? _Ja_ , very good… I think it may leave me incapacitated for a while.” Werner lay his free hand over his rival and lover, petting his back. “I send my regards to the creator… someone I see as my equal and whom I love very very much.”

“...Thank you, _mein liebling_.” Dr. Kahl murmured. “That means a lot to me. I love you, Werner.”

“I love you too, Doktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. _((“...und fick...”))_ “And fuck my ass hard...”  
> 2\. _((“Bring mich...”))_ “Make me scream and fuck me harder!”  
> 3\. _((“...und ermutige...”))_ “...And encourage me by touching me… squeeze and pump my shaft…”  
> 4\. _((“Ich werde...”))_ “I'll suck you in until you cum. I won't let you go... not until I get every last drop!”  
> 5\. _((“mein liebling...”))_ “My darling.”  
> 


End file.
